The Widow
by PladPrincess
Summary: What happens when Beckett receives an unexpected undercover mission, and tries to leave Castle out of the loop? This story of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't' own Castle or any of the characters.

It's my first full Castle story, please be nice. :) I Don't have a proof reader so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors.

I like to pretend Josh doesn't exist, so for purposes of this story...he doesn't.

Setting: Season 3 After "To Live and Die in LA", before the Season Finally.

The New York Times, September 2004 front page: Crime families falling apart as men break their allegiances. Police hoping to find them before kingpins do.

The New York Times, October 2004 front page: Crime lords hire hit-men to silence traitors.

The New York Times, November 2004 front page: Another high ranking member found dead, this one from the Corvino family.

The New York Times, January 2005 front page: New crime for the new year. Police hunt for cereal killer dubbed "The Widow". So named because of the sketch of a black spider left on victims lips.

The New York Times, March 2005 front page: No luck for the law in protecting the men willing to talk. The Widow, new hit-man for crime lords or their way of striking fear into remaining members of families.

The New York Times, June 2005 front page: The Widow strikes again, killing three more ranking members.

The New York Times, August 2005 front page: The Widow finally caught. Found shot, presumably by her would be next victim. Her identity is not being disclosed at present time.

The New York Times, October 2005 front page: Widow survives bullet. Charged with eighteen accounts of first degree murder. Sentenced to life in prison.

The New York Times, November 2005 front page: Prison Break! The Widow escapes and disappears into the night.

July, 2011

A beautiful morning it was indeed. The summer sun was shining through the open windows and a cool refreshing breeze blew across his face and chest. Castle stretched releasing the tension from his tired muscles and then relaxed again, going through the routine in his head. *Get up, dressed, Kate's coffee." He smiled as his thoughts drifted form his routine to his muse. He was like a child on Christmas morning when it came to her. He couldn't wait to get to the precinct, just so he could see her. Finally he rolled from the bed, wondering what new adventures he might find when he got to "work" today.

Across town, Beckett's eyes were just opening. She flushed slightly as a smile spread across her face. The first thoughts through her head were about Castle. She always thought about him in passing, but ever since that letter from Royce, he had filled every unoccupied moment of her thoughts. She rolled out of bed and hurried though her routine, pulling her hair back and then dropping it again to see what looked better. She groaned with frustration, but eventually settled on a look. She wanted today to be the day. She wanted to tell him exactly how she felt. Royce was right, she had put her job before everything and she had wasted too much time ignoring her heart already. She breathed deeply, grabbed her keys and left. Twenty minutes later found her in the elevator of the 12th. The doors opened, but she hadn't gotten one step in before Captain Montgomery called for her.

"Beckett, my office."

"Sir?" Her brow furrowed as she followed. He sounded angry, but she nor Castle had done anything stupid lately, that she knew of anyway. She stepped inside and waited as he shut the door and sat down.

"Sit down, Kate." A grave look was on his face as he motioned with his hand to the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Sir, is everything alright?" She was almost afraid to hear his answer.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "No, it isn't. Word on the street is Gian has another big client and guess who they want for the dirty work?"

She frowned, trying to think for a moment, truly confused.

The captain slid a small card across the desk and left it in front of her.

Her heart nearly stopped and eyes widened when she saw the small sketch of a black spider, "The Widow?"

"You got it detective."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, the gravity of the situation finally hitting her.

Outside the precinct, Castle was just getting out of his car. He hopped up the stairs, danced around to the music in his head and then preceded to the elevator, dismissing the strange looks he got from passers by. Finally, he arrived upstairs. He composed himself and stepped off of the elevator, heading straight for her desk, two coffees in hand. However, when he got there, she was no where to be found. He looked to Ryan, who just shook his head and pointed to the Captain's office. Castle took one look at their expressions and body language and could tell something was wrong. The Captain was talking with is hands, something he only did when he was very angry or very stressed. Kate was sitting, one arm across her stomach and the other hand at her mouth. That hand would open and shut as she spoke, as if she might be able to catch any words that she didn't want to come out. Then both arms went around her body, holding her elbows. The captain was asking her to do something she really didn't want to do, but she was going to anyway. He set the coffee down on her desk and just stood there waiting, trying futilely to listen as he rummaged aimlessly through papers.

Beckett leaned forward on the desk. "I've been off the radar for years, Sir. Who on earth are they after that he would need me to get to them?"

The Captain shook his head. "The man's name is Dante Rosa. He's part of Kalebe Hundaro's upper circle."

She nearly fell over. "What? No one ever breaks allegiance with Hundaro."

"I know, Kate and if it was for anyone else I would never even dream of asking you to take up Widow again, but we may never get another shot at this. We've heard Hundaro himself requested her. He wants the fear put into his men now, before anyone else decides to break off."

She shook her head, he didn't need to explain any more. "I understand, Sir. Where is Gian?"

He pressed his lips together, feeling her reaction to hasty. "Kate, are you sure about this?" His hands rested firmly on the desk. "Picking up this alias again after so long is dangerous enough in itself, but the man almost killed you the last time he recruited you."

She nodded, unknowingly moving her fingers to her chest. "I haven't forgotten, but if he's looking for me that means my stunt in prison was enough to fool him. My alias is obviously still intact if Hundaro requested me specifically and Gian knows as well as I do that Hundaro will have his head if he does anything to me before Rosa is caught."

Roy hung his head knowing she was right and sighed. "Ok, Detective. Gian is keeping personal eyes on Dante. He made a run for Vegas yesterday. I got a call from their Chief of Police this morning confirming that they were both in the area."

She nodded. "Do Ryan and Esposito know, Sir?"

"They know all the details and I brought them up to date on everything that had happened before. We'll have your back as much as we can."

"Thank you, Sir." She stood. "I start immediately I assume."

He nodded. "Kate," He stopped her as she turned to leave. "It would be better if Castle sat this one out."

"Of course, Sir. He doesn't even have to know." The sincerity in her voice was telling.

He nodded. "I won't say anything to him. What you say is up to you. Be careful out there, Kate."

"I will, Sir." She reached for the door and pulled it open only to find Castle with his ear practically against the door. Her eyebrow rose. He couldn't have heard anything, they were speaking too softly. "Castle?" She admonished him with her tone. The flush that covered his face from being caught was more than amusing. She forced her air to become lighter knowing that she needed to act as normal as possible. "Eavesdropping are we, Castle?"

He cringed as she grabbed his ear and pulled him to her desk. "So do we finally have a body?" He asked excitedly.

She looked up shaking her head. "You know, you're the only person I know that comes in here hoping for a body. It's very disturbing."

He shrugged. "There's a lot about me that's disturbing." Sighing he took his seat beside her. "I'm just bored. All we've done for weeks is paperwork."

She tried to hide a smile as she signed more forms, not wanting to encourage his whining, but deep down she understood exactly how he felt.

"So if there's no body, what were you talking to Montgomery about?"

She leaned back in her chair, her look and posture conveying annoyance. "He's my friend. I can't just have a conversation with him without something going on?"

"I never said there was anything going on, I asked what you were talking about."

Her expression changed as she panicked for a second before regaining composure. She leaned forward letting her long hair fall across her face as she went quickly back to her papers.

Her body was tense, breathing too deliberately even, fingers gripping the pen a little too tightly. He had her on her toes now and he knew something was up. "Is something going on?" He pried.

"No" Her answer was quick and short.

He nodded. After three years of spending nearly ever day with him, one would have thought she'd have learned that she couldn't lie to him anymore. He was reading her like a book, but that book wasn't giving him any direct answers, so he decided to try a different book.

"Ryan," Castle turned his way hoping that he'd be more willing to talk. "What's going on?"

Ryan, unfortunately, wasn't a very good liar. Castle knew just from looking at him that whatever was going on was pretty serious. The grave look, the stammering, the almost green tint to his skin, they said it all.

Kate's eyes went wide. She shook her head frantically, mouthing 'nothing' to him as he met her eyes.

With a shrug he finally answered. "Nothing, so far as I know."

She smiled with relief as Castle turned back to her. "See? I told you." She had hoped he was satisfied.

"Come on." He leaned onto her desk, not buying a thing either one of them was saying. "You two were having a really intense conversation in there."

She was ignoring him.

Fine, if she wouldn't tell him outright, he'd just annoy it out of her. "Is it reconnaissance for some top secret mission?"

She clipped the papers on her desk together and slid them into a drawer, hoping if she ignored him he'd stop guessing.

"Oh, maybe we have to uncover the nefarious plot of a terrorist and save hundreds of people?"

It wasn't working. Her computer powered down and she locked the last of her paperwork away, before grabbing the coffee he had bought for her and standing up.

He shook his head. "Never mind, scratch that. I don't ever want to have to deal with explosives again." He followed her as she headed for the door. "Maybe we can infiltrate a Colombian drug ring and take them down from the inside."

"Castle," Her voice was warning as she turned on her heel.

He stopped abruptly to keep from walking into her, an innocent look on his face.

She took a step closer, keeping her eyes locked with his. "I am a New York Homicide Detective, not a CIA operative."

He shrugged. "We can pretend."

She rolled her eyes, sighing with exasperation. "If you're really that bored here, why don't you take a few days off? Go spend some time with your daughter. She _is_ going to college soon."

He frowned at the reminder.

Her hand tapped his cheek gently. "I'm going to be away for a few days anyway. Go do something fun with Alexis. She'll keep you out of trouble while I'm gone." She had finally come up with a cover story to tell him.

His eyes widened as she stepped into the elevator and he nearly dove in after her. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Her eyebrow rose. He looked panicked. "Relax, Castle. I have family coming in from Ireland that I haven't seen in years and they're going to stay with my aunt in Florida. So, I'm going down to see everyone. I'll be back by next week."

The motion of her hands, nodding of her head and deliberate eye contact spoke volumes. "You're lying to me."

Her face flushed, having just been called out, but she turned it to frustration. "I'm not lying to you, Castle."

He stared hard at her for a moment before backing down. It was silent as he moved to her side and leaned against the wall, reconciled to the fact that she wasn't going to tell him anything. He'd find out on his own, but in order for him to do so, she needed to believe that he believed her. "So, what am I supposed to do without you for a whole week?"

He sounded so hopeless, as if she was leaving him forever, but at least he had stopped digging into what she was doing. She looked to him smiling and nudged him gently with her hip, trying to lighten the mood. He was being typically over-dramatic.

The elevator doors finally opened. They walked out to her car and she turned to say goodbye, but just couldn't do it. He looked so unhappy. She sighed. "Castle,"

"Hum?" He nudged an invisible stone with his foot.

She tried to hide the smile that reached her lips. His childishness was cute sometimes. "If I let you drive me to the airport tonight will that cheer you up?"

His head shot up, suddenly contented with her offer. "Yes."

"Good." Smiling, she unlocked her car and got in, rolling down the windows. "Pick me up at seven. I'll see you tonight."

"Seven o'clock. Got it." He smiled as she pulled away. The wheels in his head were turning deviously. She wasn't going to see her family. That much he was sure of. He had to find out where she was going and why she was hiding it from him and he knew exactly how to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it

I don't read any fanfiction myself, so please if this story ventures too close to anyone else's let me know and I will remove it.

The rest of the day passed all too quickly for Castle. He was getting everything prepared for that night. It was going to take a lot of work to find out where Kate was off to and if he got caught there would be hell to pay.

For Kate however, the hours dragged by. After she was finished packing she spent most of the time pacing and wringing her hands like wet towels.

Seven o'clock finally came and Beckett's heart sank into her stomach when Castle knocked on the door. She didn't want to go. There was a good chance if she didn't play her cards right she may not make it out of this one alive. The only comfort she had was being able to say goodbye on her terms. She composed herself and opened the door with a smile. "Hey,"

"Hi." He stepped through the door still seeming content.

"Um, just let me get my things. I'll be back in a minute." She turned and headed for her room.

He nodded and waited until she was safely in the other room before diving for her handbag. He wasted no time in finding her wallet and lifting her credit card along with her badge. As soon as he had her number, the badge went in his pocket and he set everything back the way it was and just in time, because a second later she stepped back into the room with her bags in hand. He smiled calmly and took the bags from her. "Ready?"

She looked at him skeptically, the slight but sudden emotional change throwing her off. However, this was Castle and she knew even the slightest things could change his mood.

"I've decided something." He started as they made their way to his car.

She stopped dead. "You're not coming with me, Castle."

He chuckled. "No, you're a big girl and you need to see your family. I'm sure you'll be ok without backup, this one time." He turned and winked playfully at her as he opened the car door to put her things in.

She relaxed and started walking again.

"I've decided that while you're away, I'm going to take your advice."

"You are?" She sounded shocked. He was actually going to listen for a change.

"Yes. I'm going to spend some father daughter time with Alexis. It's her last summer home before she goes to college and I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

She smiled and climbed into the car as he got in the other side. "That's really sweet, Castle. I'm sure you two will have a great weekend. And I'm glad you'll be keeping yourself out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Now, I don't know if I'd go that far."

She laughed as they began to drive.

He wished more than anything; he could have made that drive take thirty hours instead of thirty minutes. At one point he seriously considered kidnapping her, but was pretty sure she'd arrest him if he tried. Finally he had to resolve himself to just saying goodbye. He waited with her in the airport until her flight was called to board.

They both took deep breaths, feeling very awkward with each other.

"Well," she started. "have a nice week, Castle." She extended her hand. "And try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

The wink she gave him was adorable. He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a tight embrace, encasing her in his arms.

Her eyes widened at the sudden pull, but she wasn't really surprised. She hid a smile and her pink face in his shoulder as she grasped him back.

Finally he released her. "Have a good time. See you in a week."

"See you in a week."

They just stood there, unmoving, hardly breathing. She knew if anything went wrong on this mission she'd probably never see him again. He knew she may never forgive him for what he was about to do. Neither one wanted to move first. Their eyes were locked.

Kate's heart pounded. If there was a chance she was never going to see him again, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. But if she did and something did happen it would only make the pain that much worse.

Castle's chest felt like someone was putting a hundred pounds of pressure on it. He reached up, to tangle his fingers in her hair, determined not to let her get away from him like she had done so many times in the past, but just as he touched her, her flight was called again, shaking them both back to cold reality.

She bit her lip and dropped her head shaking it slightly. Sighing she said, "Goodbye, Castle." took her carry-on and walked away to board the plane.

He stood, disappointment filling him for a moment. Then he suddenly remembered what he had to do. He waved goodbye to her as she stepped through the gate and then darted for the nearest attendant's desk. Castle's heart raced knowing just how much trouble he could get in for impersonating an officer, but while his insides were a wreck, his outside was cool and collected. He walked up to the attendants at the desk calmly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, making sure to pick the youngest looking girl to speak to. "Hello, Mam," he spoke softly so as not to startle her.

The young lady looked up from her computer with a smile. "How may I help you sir?"

"I'm detective, Rick Roberts, NYPD." He held Kate's badge up momentarily. "We're tracking a suspect in a string of recent robberies and there is reason to believe they are on board one of these planes." He slid two pieces of paper over the desk to her. "That is the suspects credit card number and a warrant for the release of information I'm about to ask you for. I need you run the credit number and tell me what flights the suspect may be taking?" Normally he could have just asked Ryan or Esposito to track Kate's card, but everyone at the precinct was determined to keep him in the dark about where Kate was really going. Drastic measures had to be taken.

"One moment please sir." The young girl went to work on her computer, her fingers flying over the keys. "Here you are, sir." She paused a moment holding her finger on the screen to keep her place. "It seems there are two flights scheduled for this particular credit card. One has just left from here to Miami, Florida. The other is scheduled to leave right from Miami to Las Vegas"

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "There's just one more thing I need."

She looked up attentively.

"I need to be on the next flight out to Las Vegas."

A few more taps on the computer and she had found his open flight.

Smiling he paid for the ticket and took it from her. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Mam."

"Of course." She smiled.

Castle walked away, adrenalin pumping. It was a good thing he already had his bags in the car, because his flight left in thirty minutes. Now the only question on his mind was why the hell Kate was going to Vegas and what was she keeping from him?

~Las Vegas~

After three and a half hours of waiting after he landed, her flight finally came in. He knew exactly where she'd enter. Person after person walked into the lobby, but no Kate. He was starting to worry that she had actually evaded him, but just then someone else stepped into the room. If his jaw hadn't been attached it would have been lying on the floor. It was Beckett, the one he had dreams about, but not the one he knew. She was in black leather from her head to her feet. He forgot how to breathe as he gazed at her. Knee high, four inch heels graced her slender legs. The tight black skirt hugged her luxurious curves. The laces of her black and red corset made an easy path for the eyes from her waist to her chest. A simple black choker accented her neck and her normally auburn hair was now deep red. Her sweet lips could have been stained with blood and her eyes… His thoughts were abruptly stopped when he realized she was staring directly at him.

It was a good thing looks couldn't kill, because if they could he'd be dead and she'd be guilty of murder. She walked to him calmly and stood right in front of him. "With me, now." That was all she said. Her voice was calm and even, but the fury behind it was obvious and it scared him. He'd seen her angry, but never like this. She was absolutely livid. He followed her obediently out of the airport and into a cab. She wouldn't look at him and they didn't speak a word until they arrived at her hotel.

Castle gave a slight quiver at the sight of the place. He was pretty sure roaches probably rented those rooms more than humans did, but he didn't dare argue with her. They stepped into the room and she calmly shut the door and locked it. That's when he knew just how much trouble he was actually in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Fear gripped him as her gaze locked with his. He held up his hands defensively, backing away as she came toward him. "Beckett, I can explain."

"I dare you to say one more word." She hissed. She had his back against the wall and was literally three inches from his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Her face was as red as her hair and he was pretty sure if the walls had been soundproof she'd be screaming as loudly as she could, but as it was she was screaming softly, so as not to be heard. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've just put us in?" She turned away from him and stepped over to a window peaking out of the closed curtain. She breathed deeply; contented to think they were safe for the moment, since no one was in the area. Her hands went through her hair, as she tried to think of what to do now. "Castle, how did you even find me?"

He came off of the wall and let his guard down slightly. "If I tell you that, you'll arrest me."

"I may still arrest you." She shot back hotly. "Did one of the boys talk?"

He shook his head. "No. They wouldn't tell me anything, for the record though, they are horrible lairs. I had to find you on my own."

"How?" She demanded.

He didn't answer but it only took one step in his direction from her to make him talk. "Ok, ok." His hands went up again. "When I picked you up to take you to the airport I lifted your badge and copied your credit card number. After you boarded the flight to Florida I told one of the attendants that I was an undercover officer, tracking a suspect in a string of high end robberies. I flashed the badge, gave her a forged warrant and your card number to track, and she told me what I needed to know. So I got on the next flight out here and waited for you to land." He cringed as he finished speaking, fully expecting her to knock him unconscious.

She couldn't believe her ears. An agitated, "You're unbelievable." was all she could manage to say. As upset with him as she was, all she could do at that point was shake her head with frustration as she slid herself into a chair at the table, covering her face with her hands. He had just made this mission ten times harder than it had to be. Aside from the obvious danger, he was now going to have to watch her interact with people as The Widow and she knew he wasn't going to like it. She had tried her best to keep him in the dark this time, and for good reason, but it hadn't worked. Her hands slid from her face and she was finally able to look at him again. "Well, congratulations, now that you're here, you get to be my body guard. We'll just have to pray that Gian doesn't kill you on sight."

He relaxed and took a seat across from her. "Who?"

She sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Ok, listen, and no questions until I'm finished."

He nodded leaning forward and giving her his full attention.

"Seven years ago there was a period of about seven or eight months where a lot of high ranking members in different crime rings decided to bail. The head members instead of sending their own people after the snitches would contact Gian. He out sources professional assassins that have a taste for the dramatic. The bosses wanted to scare anyone else from deciding to turn coat. The problem with this was that the cops needed these men alive. They had to get someone on the inside that could "kill" these people in order to save them. So, when this first started, the NYPD staged a whole slew of murders, making sure the media knew about it. The story was that a cereal killer was preying on unsuspecting men. They called her The Widow, because she'd seduce them and then kill them, leaving nothing behind except a card with a black spider on the victim's lips. She literally had the 'kiss of death'. Between Gian's love for drama and his affinity for beautiful women I caught his attention very quickly. He finally made contact and guess who became his assassin of choice?"

He, at this point, was hanging on her every word. "The Widow?"

She nodded. "She always got the job done and never got caught. It was a fairly simple operation. Gian would call me for all the really important jobs. I'd get close to whoever it was, eventually get them alone, temporally poison them and then they NYPD would come in, remove the 'body', in full view of the camera's of course, and nurse the victim back to health in a secure area. The snitches were allegedly dead, the police got their information, and I was on the top of Gian's list. Everybody won, until Gian decided to go with his instincts. He decided everything was going a little too smoothly. So he contacted me one night, saying he wanted to meet to discuss another target. When I showed up he accused me of working with the police. He called the station, telling them that he knew all about me and that they should probably come clean up my remains from the sidewalk." She paused as her hand slid over her heart. "Then he put a bullet in my chest."

"Kate," He tried to reach for her hand, but she held it up to quiet him.

"I just barely survived that shot. I was in the hospital for almost two months. The whole time still keeping the persona of The Widow. The Chief wanted her to stay alive in case they ever needed her again. So, I recovered, was sent to prison to prove to Gian that I wasn't a cop, and a month later there was a prison break. No one ever saw or heard from The Widow again." She breathed deeply. "Now, seven years later, a man named Dante Rosa, breaks ranks from Kalebe Hundaro."

His eyes widened. "New York's biggest crime lord?"

She nodded. "Hundaro contacted Gian. They are in the middle of a huge smuggling deal right now, everything from drugs to high end weapons, and he wants no part of an assassination while everything else is going down. Apparently being shot, going to prison and breaking out, was enough to earn Gian's trust. He's looking for me to get Dante."

"And you took this case after he's already tried to kill you once? Are you crazy?" His voice rose with concern with ever word as he stood.

"Shh!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his seat. "I took this case because we may never get another chance at Hundaro like this and I'm sure I can handle it. Can you?" She starred straight into his eyes awaiting an answer. Doubt started to creep through her when he didn't respond. He was just staring back at her and she wished she could read his mind as she searched his hard eyes for some clue. He was always there for her, and he had never let her down before, but did his lack of response mean that he had finally had enough? Would he leave her to do this on her own?

This was a bad idea, and she was insane for accepting to pick this thing up again after such a close call the last time, but he had made up his mind when he followed her out here. He would stand by her no matter what. "Yes," was the answer that finally came.

She didn't realize the breath of relief she made after his answer. "Ok, then," It was right back to business. "This is a very simple operation. I find Gian. He tells me where to find Dante. I work my magic,"

Castle's breath caught as she slid her fingers down the front of the corset and pulled out a little vile of clear tacky liquid.

She placed it on the table and continued. "and hopefully we all go home alive."

He picked up the little vile examining it's contents.

"You're cover story is that after he tried to kill me the last time, I wasn't dumb enough to come and meet him alone again. You're my body guard."

He nodded vaguely as she finished talking, fascinated with the vile.

"Castle," She was scolding him for not paying attention to a thing she had just said.

"Body guard, I got it, but what is this exactly?"

She shook her head and snatched it back from him as he was trying to open it. "It's Spider Wasp venom, Tarantula Hawk if you want me to be exact. It's a paralyzing agent." She shook her head amused at his quizzical look as she tried to simplify it for him. "This is what I use to make my victims play dead. In smaller creatures the paralyzation is permanent, but given enough time, it wears off of people." She paused. He was gaping at her. "What?"

"That was so sexy." He bit his lip. "Say it again."

She smiled coyly at him and leaned forward slowly, locking her eyes with his and stopping only inches from his face. "It's spider wasp venom." Her voice was thick and quiet. "It's incredibly potent."

His eyes shut as he lavished in every word.

"And I'm going to use it on you if you don't start paying attention to what we're doing." Her palm connected with his forehead, forcing him out of the daze. She stood leaving him at the table to rub his stinging head as she unpacked.

"So, do we know where this Gian is or are we playing a really big, live version of Where's Waldo?"

She smiled at him. "Esposito knows people who know people. He's been working on getting his location since I left. We should know where we're going by morning." She grabbed night clothes from her bag and walked into the bathroom, coming out a moment later ready for bed. "I don't know about you, but I have terrible jet lag. We should probably try to get some sleep." She slid into one side of the enormous bed and waited. "Well?" She asked impatiently when he didn't move.

He raised an eyebrow at her unable to believe what he was hearing. "Why Detective Beckett, are you asking me to come to bed with you?"

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him gather his clothes and go to change. "I can be a grown up if you can, Castle." She called after him.

He smiled at her as he returned from the bathroom and fell into the opposite side of the bed. "But what if I can't?"

She reached for the vile from the nightstand. "Then I'll just use this."

He cringed slightly. "Stay on my side, I think I can do that."

She nodded and crinkled her nose. "Good." Turning to her side, with her back to Castle, she switched off the lights and put her head down. She was almost asleep when his voice came peeling through the quietness.

"So how do you administer the poison?"

"Castle," She groaned. Now she was on her back staring into the dark at the ceiling. "If I tell you that you'll never go to sleep."

She had already caught his attention and he was soon propped on one elbow facing her. "If you don't tell me I'll just use my imagination and figure out all the ways you could possibly do it." He smiled as the sigh of defeat left her mouth.

"It has to be injected or ingested. I hate needles."

Their eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and he could make out the loathsome look as she thought about syringes. "So ingestion it is, but how do you get them to drink poison?"

Kate sighed as she slid her elbows back to sit up slightly. She didn't want to explain this to him. "I seduce them, Castle. I put it on my lips, like gloss, before I go to meet the intended target. Like I said it's very potent, especially when it's ingested. It only takes a few minutes of making out before they suddenly realize they can't move." The look he was giving her was exactly why she didn't want to tell him any of that. Reaching out she pushed his bottom jaw back up to close his mouth and then tapped his cheek. "Goodnight, Castle."

He snapped from his imagination as she started to roll back over. "Wait! Wait!" He grabbed her arm to keep her from getting any further, taking no notice of the aggravated groan she gave him in protest. "If it's on you lips then why doesn't it affect you?"

Her arm was over her eyes. "I have anti-venom. I take it before I put the venom on. Now can we please go to sleep?"

"Yes," He kissed her protruding elbow and lay back down. "Goodnight, Kate."

She smiled and laughed to herself as the feeling of his lips lingered on her skin. Only he would kiss an elbow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The sun was out early the next morning and even with the shades over the windows streaks of light crept through.

Castle stirred. The first thing he was able to tell was that it was warm, very warm. Something sweet reached his nose and whatever it was, was intoxicating. It wasn't until he tried to move, that he realized what had happened. She fit into his side so perfectly that he hadn't even noticed she was there. Her head was resting on his chest and her silky hair fell over his shoulder. An arm was across his body and one leg was draped over his. She was absolutely stunning as the morning sun kissed her face and shone through her hair. He lay still, savoring the moment, knowing that when she woke up he was a dead man.

It was only a few minutes before she began to wake. The light was finally getting to her. A warm body was beneath hers. The scent was soothing and the rise and fall of a strong chest lulled her. She was calm, unable to really think clearly yet, until she felt movement. There were fingertips pulling hair gently away from her eyes. Everything finally came flooding back. Her lips pressed together tightly as she opened her eyes. She tilted her head up slowly, only to find him smiling at her.

He knew she was upset, but kept smiling anyway. "Good morning."

"Castle!" She pushed off of his chest and rolled away from him sliding gracefully out of the bed and onto her feet.

"It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed defensively, sitting up. "Look, I'm still on my side!"

Her chest was heaving as her hand went through her hair. She turned away to hide her quickly flushing face. "I'm sorry."

He smiled as he stood and stepped up behind her, placing a gentle had on her shoulder. Her embarrassment was cute. "Kate, it's..." He was interrupted by the ring of her phone.

Her hand came down from her head and the pink left her face as she reached for it. "Beckett,"

"Ahh, Buenas Dias, Chica." Came Esposito's voice.

"Good morning, Esposito. Have you found Gian?"

"Did you and Mr. Castle have a good night?" Ryan was obviously on the other line.

Castle watched as her eyes widened and nearly turned red.

"You two knew!"

Esposito shook his head at Ryan who just shrugged. "No, we didn't know, but he left home without leaving a note and Alexis called late last night to see if maybe he was still here. When we realized that he wasn't here, and wasn't home..."

"Well, we figured there's only one other place to look." Ryan finished for him.

"I had Ryan track Castle's credit card, while I was hunting Gian down for you." Esposito explained.

"You could have warned me." She was obviously unamused.

"Now where's the fun in that? It was kind of romantic for him to follow you all the way across the country...again." Ryan taunted.

"Romantic!" She nearly screamed into the phone. "You know what, just tell me where Gian is."

The boys chuckled at her frustration. "He's staying at the The Cosmopolitan Hotel on the strip. Suite 2752."

"Thank you, Esposito."

"Hey," Ryan's voice took a serious tone. "You and Castle be careful out there."

"We will. Thanks guys." She hung up the phone and breathed deeply, looking over at Castle.

"So, did they find him?"

She nodded, still slightly embarrassed from earlier.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." He was confused when she didn't move and her air became more sullen. "Kate?"

"Castle," She stepped up in front of him, naught but sincerity in her eyes. "You have to listen to me. Gian is very skittish and very dangerous. Don't speak and if I tell you to do something don't argue with me. Got it?" Her tone went from fearful to threatening.

He nodded. "Got it."

She took a deep breath and nodded back. "Ok, then let's do this."

Forty minutes later found them standing in the entrance to the Cosmopolitan. Kate was thankful that Castle had packed nearly his entire closet, because he had everything he needed to pull off the bodyguard look. He stayed one step behind her constantly looking very professional in his black suit and dark glasses.

Castle smiled to himself. With the glasses on she couldn't see his eyes taking in every inch of her. She was in a very similar outfit to the one she had been wearing at the airport, except this time the corset was black and forest green and she had forgone the boots for a pair of deep green heels with a thin black lace around the edge. Her heels tapped the floor with determination, calf muscles flexing and relaxing with every step. His breath caught in his chest as he watched secretly.

Finally they made it up to Gian's suite. The double doors were locked and they could hear the music and more than one woman's voice from inside. "This is it." She whispered.

"Do we knock?"

The look she gave him obviously meant no and he felt it had been a very dumb question to ask. He forgot his feelings of stupidity very quickly though and literally stopped breathing as her hands slid from her knee upward, pulling her tight skirt nearly up to her hip. He swallowed hard as she slid a lock pick from a tight black strap on her thigh.

Bending over, she went to work on the lock, keeping her ears open to make sure no one from inside came out. She was turned away from him, so she didn't even try to hide the smile that crept to her lips when she could feel his eyes burning into her. "Castle," She whispered.

"Hum?"

"Stop staring at my ass."

He lifted his eyes from her curves and nodded. "Right."

'Click'

The lock was open. She stood and slid the pick back into its hiding place. "Ready?" She asked with a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder.

He nodded and stood erect, his best poker expression lying on his face like a mask.

She straightened her back and lifted her chin eyes narrowing seductively, before grabbing both handles and pushing the doors wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

There he was, right in front of her. His short black hair fell into his eyes and tan skin stood out against the pale beauties that were lying back on the oversized couch with him. It was no surprise that he had a woman on each side and one on his lap.

The gun on the table was in his hand and pointed in her direction in a matter of seconds as she stepped through the door and waltzed in.

She never flinched. "Now, now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Her hips swayed as she stepped up to the other side of the glass coffee table.

His mouth was agape as he took in her beauty. The gun lowered and he hurriedly pushed his women aside. "Leave me. Out, out! Go!" They all jumped up, throwing Kate very jealous looks on the way by. "Me Bella," He opened his arms and stepped around the table to her.

Castle expected them to shake hands, maybe hug with a kiss on the cheek. What he did not expect was for Gian to pull Kate so close to his body that you wouldn't be able to fit a slip of paper between them, and it only got worse from there.

Gian held her tightly, one arm wrapped fully around her back, gripping her upward so they were as close as they could possibly be, and the other rested behind her shoulder as his fingers tangled deep in her hair. He pulled her closer, hesitating for only a moment, before pressing a hard kiss to her lips.

Castle took one heated step toward them, only to have a gun pointed at him. Kate's hand went out to still Castle, before taking hold of Gian's arm and sliding it back around her body. As a matter of fact, if he didn't know any better he would have said that she was enjoying herself. She was kissing this man back just as passionately as he was kissing her. Fury filled every inch of him and he could feel his face starting to burn as his head reeled. Every part of him wanted nothing more but to wrap his hands around this man's neck and wait until he stopped breathing. Now he really understood crimes of passion. It was only for her sake that he held his tongue and what composure he could muster.

Finally Gian released her mouth and smiled up toward Castle, knowing that that kiss had gotten under his skin. "So, is this you're new pet?" He was staring daggers at Castle, but never released his hold on Kate.

"Now, now," Her hand went to his cheek turning his face back toward her. "You know I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Unfortunately..." He dropped his lips to the hallow of her neck as he pulled her even closer. "'Tis a pity though, we could have been magnificent together." His gun went quickly back in Castle's direction, ready to fire. "I suppose he's disposable then, if you have no real connection to him?" He was testing her. His eyes searched hers trying to get her to give something up if there was anything to give.

She smiled calmly even though her heart raced. This is exactly what she had been afraid of. Finally she found her words. "Eventually everyone is disposable in my world." She slid her hand down his am to the gun. "Some just last longer than others." She pushed gently on his wrist, moving it just enough so that if he did decide to fire it wouldn't hit anything important. "He's my bodyguard and for now I'd rather him alive."

There was a long pause as he continued to push her. Finally he relaxed and slid the gun back into his belt.

Neither of them let it show but both Castle and Beckett were sighing with relief.

"I suppose after our last meeting, I can understand you wanting a little added protection." He smiled and turned from her, lifting a small file from a side table.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you weren't looking for me just so we could reminisce about old times." She stepped up behind him, lips right by his ear. "Who's my target?"

He chuckled, turning back to her with a photo in hand. "Always straight to business. That's something I always loved about you."

The man in the picture was probably somewhere in his upper twenties, dark hair, tan skin, and stood around 5'10".

"His name is Rosa. My client wants him dead and requested you specifically. You can find him here." He handed her a slip of paper with an address on it, but before she even had a chance to read it he gripped her arms tightly and met her eyes, inches from her face. "This client, he's a very important man. Do not fail." His voice was serious and threatening.

She smiled, his tone not fazing her in the least, and tapped his cheek. "Have I ever?"

His hands released her calmly.

"You'll have him by the end of the night." She turned and headed for the door motioning for Castle as she walked past.

He turned to follow her, but not before he noticed how hard Gian was biting his lip as he watched Kate walk away. It took everything he had to leave that man standing and follow Beckett out calmly. As soon as they reached the elevator and were safely inside their act was dropped. He turned to her, ripping the black shades from his eyes. "What was that!"

His sudden outburst made her jump. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? You were all over him, Kate!"

She stood upright from her relaxed position against the wall to square with him. "And? It's a part of the act, Castle, let it go." Her voice was strong and her eyes stern.

He stepped closer to her, eyes burning with anger. "I will not let it go, and if he ever touches you like that again I'll kill him." He seethed.

It was her turn and she closed the already small gap between them. "If you want either one of us to stay alive, you'll let it go. I didn't ask you to do this with me and if you can't handle it then you can go home."

Now was the stare down. They both looked hard at each other, neither willing to relinquish their position. Ultimately though, Castle knew she was right. After seeing how anxious Gian was to shoot one of them, he knew that they had to keep their cover if they wanted to get out of this alive. He turned from her and leaned back against the wall, face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "It's alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The rest of the day was spent in near silence. Castle hadn't said anything else about Gian since the elevator. As a matter of fact, he hadn't said much of anything at all, but he didn't have to. Kate knew that their morning was still eating away at him. He was sulking, he wouldn't look her in the eye and every now and again his fist would clench shut for a moment. She had known this was going to happen, but if he had just listened to her for once, none of this would be a problem. Her frustration with him grew the more she thought about it and eventually, to keep from screaming at him, she just went to bed, telling him that she needed to rest before the night to come.

He must have watched her for hours, downing in his thoughts as his eyes followed the steady rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't get that picture out of his head. She was in another man's arms, with another man's lips on hers and not because she wanted to be, she was forced to be. Sure she acquiesced to the whole thing, but only because the role demanded it. He liked this whole thing less and less the more he let himself dwell on it. The only thing that broke his thoughts was the absolutely obnoxious alarm of her phone.

It was Five o'clock. Her arm shot out from the bed and smacked the phone. She must have done it before, a thousand times, because it only took one shot for the annoying ring to stop. Castle watched as she stretched, arching her back, before pulling herself up. She didn't say anything as she shook a tiny white pill from a small bottle, labeled 'anti-venom'.

A thought crossed his mind as he watched her take it. No, she would never. His brow furrowed. She might. A grave look came over his face. She so would. He waited until she stepped into the bathroom, before diving for the bottle.

Kate stepped out of the bathroom looking gorgeous in a deep purple mini dress, with a swooping neckline. Her hair was pulled up and only a few small curls fell down the side of her face. Her lips were stained with a light natural color and the glossy venom she had on made them shine.

He wanted to tell her just how beautiful she looked, but that was not at all close to what came out. "You're wearing that?"

She glared at him. "Yes, I'm wearing this. Is that a problem?"

"Isn't it a little," He motioned fervently at his own chest. "revealing?"

Her eyes rolled. At least he wasn't sulking anymore. "I have to go. You're staying here."

"The hell I am." He grabbed her arm as she tried to pass by him. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

She sighed; there was no time for this. "Castle, do we really have to play this game?"

"Yes, because if you think for one second that I'm going to let you walk out into a pack of wolves dressed like that you're crazy!"

A coy smile spread across her face "You sound jealous." She replied, stepping into his space.

"Well," His back straightened awkwardly. "maybe I just don't want anyone ogling you that's all. It's disrespectful." He swallowed hard as she continued to move closer.

"Anyone except you right?" She spoke softly as her hands slid over his chest. Her eyes were filled with desire and determination as she pressed her body against his, biting her lip.

His breath was shaky as he made his reply. "I don't ogle you. I admire you."

"Ahh," Her arms went around his neck bringing them even closer together. "And how much do you admire me, Castle?"

Her seductive whisper went through his head like a hurricane. It left no trace of organized thought save one, how much he desperately wanted her. He could have died as her lips brushed his ear and finally couldn't take any more. "Kate," He had her shoulders to push her away, but it was too late, she had his lips.

There was no stopping it now. He had completely forgotten about the potential threat that she caused. One had slid to the small of her back as the other reached into her hair, both drawing her as close as humanly possible.

Kate focused hard as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to him. She had to keep her emotions at bay. Everything about him felt so good and she wanted him desperately, but pleasure would have to wait. This was business.

Something almost metallic tasting reached his tongue as he bit her lip gently. He pulled away from her sharply, sense finally coming back to him. He could taste the venom on her lips, but it was hidden well, behind a sweet cherry gloss. His heart sank for a moment as he realized that the kiss they had just shared had nothing to do with how they felt and all to do with keeping him here, but then, he had expected it, which was why he had taken the anti-venom in the first place. He gazed into her eyes with a fiery passion. Fine, if she wanted to play dirty then they'd play dirty. His arms slid around her back, picking her clean up off of the floor as he met her lips again with a crushing kiss.

Her bare legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned losing herself as one of his hands slid up her thigh. "Castle," She breathed.

"Shh," He took a step back, finding the edge of the bed, and toppled backward with her. She was straddled across his waist, supported by the bed now and his hands were free to roam, but how far would she really let him get? His fingertips found the thin strap of her thong and he gripped her hips tightly in a desperate attempt to keep himself grounded. He could feel her trembling as his hands slid further up, now caressing the bare skin of her stomach beneath the dress. He nearly choked with shock when he bumped something small and cold. She really did have a navel ring. It was just then that he felt a tingling in his fingers. He groaned inwardly, knowing that that was probably the sign to stop and 'play dead'.

She felt the tell tale change, the distinct lax of every muscle. Tears welled into her eyes as her lips moved on his one last time, even though he wasn't responding. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself as she leaned down to his ear. "If I'm not back by the time you can move again, come looking for me." Her warm lips pressed gently against his cheek. "I'm sorry, Rick." She stood from the bed and a moment later was gone.

He was alone. A smile crept to his face. Out of all the good moments in his life, that so far, was the best. He lay still, reveling in the memory of her sweet lips against his own. It was his phone that pulled him roughly back to the present.

"Castle, where's Beckett?" Esposito sounded frantic.

"She's just left. She tried to leave me behind, but I was going to follow her."

"Well you better go fast. Gian knows she's a cop."

His eyes widened. "What? How?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, but we've been keeping tabs on him since this whole thing started. Our girl has a bounty on her head." There was silence for a moment as both of them worked to calm their panic. "I'll put a trace on her phone for you."

"No need. I may have shared her tracking app with myself when she wasn't looking." He replied as he walked out the door. "I know where she is."

Esposito paused dumbfounded. "She's going to kill you bro."

Castle smiled. "She never has to know."

He laughed before taking a more serious tone. "Be careful out there and don't let her out of your sight."

"Don't worry. I'll get her home in one piece."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

It was now eight o'clock. She sat up on the balcony watching him closely as she waited for the right moment to make her move. There was currently a whole crowd of people at the bar. As she watched she took notice that he wasn't the typical runner. Usually it was low life, broke ass man on the totem pole they were after. This man was well groomed and dressed like he had money and he was carrying himself with an air of pride. Eventually as the concussive music got the better of the crowd, they moved to the dance floor. He was more or less alone. It was now or never.

Rosa sat calmly by himself. No one that was looking for him was going to find him here, not in this little crack in the wall, except her. He could feel those eyes on him and a moment later a gentle hand slid across the back of his shoulders. His eyes met hers as she sat beside him. She really was stunningly beautiful.

"I've never seen you here before, handsome. Can I buy you a drink?" Kate's eyes worked their magic as her small finger caught between her teeth.

He smiled as he leaned closer to her, covering her hand with his own. "You may not, but I will happily buy you one." He motioned for the bartender. "Perhaps we could enjoy our drinks and each others company in a more private setting?"

Smiling she stood with him. "Of course" His hand rested on the small of her back as they walked back up to the balcony and toward a private back hall with several adjoining rooms. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Castle watched with a sharp eye. He saw every move she had made and witnessed the relieved look in her eyes as they walked toward the back. She thought this was going marvelously. To bad she didn't know her marvelous mark was hired to kill her, information he had just received from Ryan a moment before. He stood quickly and followed them, just out of sight. As soon as they had entered a room he tried to slip into the hall and over to their door unfortunately there were two hulking guards to get through first.

On the couch inside the small room, Kate slid smoothly closer to Dante as her hand traveled from his shoulder downward. "So, tell me about yourself." She spoke lightly.

He grabbed her hand abruptly as it reached his stomach. "Only when you tell me why a homicide detective from New York is doubling as an assassin in Vegas?"

Kate's heart nearly stopped beating with shock.

He smiled and stood taking a few steps away from her. "Gian sent me to kill you in return for my own safety. Count your self lucky that I don't trust a damn thing he says. He'd as soon put a bullet in me as Hundaro, but he wanted someone to take care of you."

He wasn't making any even potentially hostile movement and chances were, that if he really wanted her dead, she would be already. "How did he find out?"

"Really, Detective Beckett? There isn't a person in New York that doesn't know your face. I have to admit though, you would have been fine if it wasn't for your pet. The red hair, heavy make up, new wardrobe, I wouldn't have been able to place you without two pictures side by side and Gian wasn't able to either until you showed up with a "body guard". To my grave surprise he showed up on my doorstep perhaps only ten minutes after you had left him and my does he have a bone to pick with you." He took from the inquisitive arch in her brow that she needed him to elaborate. "Something about knowing he shouldn't have trusted you from the start, but being too blinded by your beauty and overcome with lust to care about betrayal. He's a very passionate all be it not so intelligent man." He paused for only a moment and met her eyes. "Speaking of intelligence, I would have thought you smarter than to bring Richard Castle into this. He is a very famous man. Did you really think he would be mistaken for anyone else?"

Her teeth clenched head reeling form all he had just shared with her. "He wasn't part of the original plan."

"Well, I think I can safely say that we are probably very far from your original plan at this point, detective. Now the only question is, where do we go from here? You and I both want to stay alive. If I leave this room, I'm a dead man, because Gian will not protect me and if you leave he'll kill you himself."

They both jumped, startled as someone came smashing through the door.

"Kate!" Castle staggered as he tried to regain his footing.

"Castle!"

"He's was sent to kill you!" He grabbed her arm pulling her back and stepped in front of her, glaring at Dante.

"I take it subtlety is not his forte?" Rosa smirked.

"Never." She was staring daggers into his back as she pushed him out of her way. "Castle, what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here? You shouldn't have been able to so much as move a finger for another three hours."

He stared at her perplexed at how relaxed she was over having just heard this man was sent to kill her. "Anti-venom, but he's…" He pointed to Rosa.

She held her hand up cutting him off. "You took my anti-venom?" Her face flushed with anger when she finally fully realized what that meant. "You played me!"

"You tried to poison me, Kate!" His own frustration with her was enough to keep him from cringing the way he usually did when she was mad at him. Instead, he broadened his shoulders and glared back into her furious eyes stepping toward her and invading her space even though she didn't back down. "Ever since this whole thing started it's been one stupid decision after another. You've lied to me, gone out of your way to throw me off, and you have no room to talk about being played when it was you who tried to seduce me only to leave me behind yet again! All I've done this entire time is chase you around to keep you safe and for what? For you to blow me off and push me away?"

"Well, maybe you should listen when I tell you to stay home, Castle!"

"You never told me anything, Kate! That's why I came after you! You're so stubborn sometimes, and it makes you do really stupid stuff. Why couldn't you just trust me!" Both of them stared hard at each other for a moment. She knew he was right, but was too proud to admit it and he knew that she had nothing to stand on, but if she wanted to be like this, then fine. "Finish this. I'll be waiting for you outside." He pushed past her despite her protests leaving the two of them alone.

Her heart was heavy and aching. She had gone too far and she knew it. She drew a deep breath as if to sigh when a loud crack pealed through the air making her duck instinctively. She knew that sound. Kate spun, her hand retrieving her gun from the hidden holster on her thigh. Rosa was lying on the floor, presumably dead and Gian was standing in the doorway, gun freshly fired, ready to go again.

"Ah, Bella, I thought you'd be here. Look, I've brought a little fly for you."

Her face turned a ghastly shade of pale when she saw Castle with a gun pointed at him. "Let him go, Gian." Her gun was ready, but unless she wanted to hit Castle, she couldn't take a shot.

"I can't do that, Detective, is it?" He almost spat the words. "You lied to me, Bella. I knew from the start you were too good to be true." He pressed the gun deep into Castle's shoulder making him cringe. "I have to admit, I was skeptical after you were arrested." He paused for a moment, gazing longingly at her. "I wanted you. I still want you." His voice was thick with desire. "I came looking for you again hoping you would prove my initial instincts wrong, but no, it was all one big act."

She watched as the fury came back into his face. "Gian, put the gun down and I'll explain."

"Oh no, the time for explanations is over. It's time for blood. Now I understand why you would never be mine. You were too busy with this dog!"

A gun shot rang out along with a loud painful cry and the next thing she knew, Castle was falling into her. "Castle!" She caught him, relief washing over her when she saw the wound in his shoulder and not in his head or chest. It was a peripheral shot, he'd live.

Gian smirked as he watched the two of them try to regain footing, knowing he had the upper hand. "I suppose with Rosa dead, neither of you are of any use to me now. Such a pity, to waist so much beauty."

Everything in the next few seconds happened so quickly that it was all a blur. Kate's gun was finally pointed at his chest now that Castle was out of her way, but Gian was a split second ahead of her. She felt Castle's hand on her stomach and heard him scream her name as two shots rang out, one definitely from her gun, the other from Gian's. She felt tightness and pressure on her chest, but no pain and for a moment couldn't figure out why. Another two shots, rang but still no pain, only pressure. Suddenly her brain made the connection. Castle had grabbed her from behind at the last second and spun them around. His arms were locked tightly around her chest, encasing her with his body. She felt something warm and wet dripping down her side, but she was sure she wasn't hit. Horror struck her instantly. She wasn't hit, Castle was. "Castle?" She pushed his arms out enough so that she could turn to face him.

He fell to the ground, unable to stand without the support of her body.

"Castle!" She fell beside him frantically searching for his wounds. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rosa, his gun still drawn and pointed at Gian, who was lying on the floor in a quickly growing pool of blood.

There were two bullet holes that she could see, one in his shoulder from the first shot and one in his side. It looked as though the bullet had made it clean through him, just missing her.

"Kate," He gasped for air, one hand clutching her arm, the other gripping his chest.

She was already on the phone getting the ambulance. "It's ok. You're going to be alright." She didn't know whether she was trying to comfort him or herself. Her hands were covered in his blood at this point from trying to keep pressure on his side.

He tried to reach for her face as she spoke to the operator, but the pain that shot through his chest was excruciating.

"Don't move." She dropped the phone finally finished with it.

"I can't...can't breath." He gasped.

Her brow furrowed. She rolled him to his good side, apologizing as he cried out in pain. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she saw a third wound. This bullet didn't make it all the way though, which meant it was lodged somewhere in his chest. She lowered him gently to his back again.

"Kate," He rasped her name. He knew this wasn't good. His vision was blurry and it felt like his lungs were full of water. She was saying something to him, but at this point he couldn't even hear her voice. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form. If this was it, he wanted to tell her he loved her. One of her hands gripped his tightly to her chest, the other was cupping his face as her thumb stroked his cheek gently. Then everything started to slow down. He knew she was still there, he could still feel her beside him. There was pressure on what he could only imagine were his wounds. His eyes closed, too heavy to remain open. She was screaming something, but he couldn't make it out. Then, silence and darkness took him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate sat at her desk trying to keep herself as busy as she possibly could. All the paperwork that had to be filed after that last case and the fresh body were helping. Somehow they had all survived. Rosa was in protective custody after receiving treatment for the hole Gian had left in him. The information that he had given them was priceless. They had already been able to take down three more high ranking members and they were getting farther every day. She of all people involved managed to come out of it unscathed, but that was all because of Castle. She frowned cringing at the thought of him. He had been rushed into emergency surgery after the whole ordeal. It took five excruciating hours, but the doctors finally told her he'd be ok. After he was stable they flew him back to New York to recover so that he could be with family and friends. He was unconscious for the first three days and she never left his side. When he had finally woken up though, she couldn't stand to be with him. The frustration she felt with him and the guilt she felt with herself overpowered how much she missed him. She couldn't bear to stand in front of him, knowing that she had almost gotten him killed and she didn't want to yell at him the first time she saw him again because of how stubborn he had been by following her in the first place. If he had just left her alone none of this would have happened. Trying desperately to push the thoughts from her head, she stood and headed down to see Lanie. She needed the ballistics form the Kensik case if she wanted to avoid any free time on her hands.

Lanie looked up from her desk as Kate walked through the door. "If you tell me there's another body, I'm going to retire very early. You leave for a few days and suddenly this whole town becomes a live version of Twisted Metal."

Kate raised a surprised eyebrow at the game reference, knowing Lanie wasn't the gaming type.

"Esposito," She explained shortly.

"Ahh," She nodded with understanding. "Actually I came down to see if the tests had come back in yet for the Kensik case." She was trying hard to keep this conversation strictly professional, knowing that Lanie had no problem prying into her personal thoughts.

Lanie cocked her head giving Kate a 'don't even try that with me' look. "Honey, you know full well that if those results were back I'd have called you. So are you ready to tell my why you really came down here? Because I know it wasn't about any test results."

"No, really, there isn't much more I can do here without them." She explained.

"You know, an early night after the past few days wouldn't kill you. You could actually take some time and go see Castle since you haven't so much as called the man since he woke up." Her tone was reprimanding.

Kate pressed her lips tightly together, there it was. "I haven't had time" She excused as she tempered her potentially hot reaction.

"Then you need to make time. The man took three bullets for you and you won't even talk to him. He's worried sick that you're still mad at him for following you." Lanie stood, her tone now challenging Kate to give her another bad excuse as to why she was being so stubborn.

"Maybe I am still mad at him. I didn't ask him to take three bullets for me and I sure as hell didn't ask him to come with me!" Her temper grew the more she thought about what had happened. "I didn't tell him what was going on for a reason. If he had just listened to me and stayed home he'd be ok!"

"You didn't tell him anything, Kate! Of course he was going to follow you, what did you expect?" Any one else would have been afraid to cross Kate Beckett in matters of her personal life, but Lanie knew better than to leave her alone for too long. She had, had time to sort her thoughts and now she was just being stubborn.

"I didn't tell him because I was trying to keep him safe! I knew how dangerous this was going in and I knew that if I told him he would give me no end of trouble. He never listens to a damn thing I say weather it's for his own good or not!" Hot furious tears stung her eyes.

"Don't you even;" Lanie leaned across the medical table pointing a determined finger. Here came the water to Kate's raging inferno. "You were trying to save your own ass because you didn't want him to see you throwing yourself at other men." Lanie watched her eyes as they stood in silence and for a moment thought Kate might lunge across the table at her. But then the fire died down. She had nothing to stand on now and she knew it.

Kate's tears turned from angry to sad to guilty. Underneath it all, Lanie was right. She leaned heavily against the table as tears dripped from her eyes. "I just didn't want him for this one."

The change in her tone told Lanie she had no more fight left. "Then you should have told him so." Her hand went to cover her friends comfortingly. "He's your partner Kate, you should have trusted him. I know it seems like he never listens, but that's because he cares about you, Baby." Kate's head lifted as Lanie's finger pushed her chin upward forcing their eyes to meet. "You're a good cop, but there's a reckless streak in you like no other. He's the one that has your back when that streak shows. Probably because he's just as stubborn and reckless as you are, but he's not stupid and he would never do anything he knew would put you in more danger than was necessary."

Kate nodded. "I know." She whispered. "He's always there for me."

"Yes he is." Lanie stepped around the table, satisfied that she had set Kate's head back on straight. Her arms went around Kate's shoulders in a comforting hug, reassuring her that everything was ok. "Now you need to be there for him. He got out of the hospital today."

"He's home?" She asked surprised that they had released him so soon.

Lanie chuckled. "He was driving the hospital staff insane. They agreed to release him, but he's on strict bed rest."

Kate laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, what are you standing around here for? Go!" Lanie took her shoulders and turned her toward the door before pushing her out.

Kate smiled and braced her hands on the door-frame stopping their motion. "Thank you, Lanie."

"Anytime, Baby. Now go see your man." She smiled and gave Kate one final shove out the door, sending her chuckling down the hall.

"Hi, it's Kate. I'm sorry I missed your call, but I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye." Beep.

"Damn it, Kate." Castle clicked the phone off and tried to strangle it. He didn't even hear Alexis come in. He raised his hand to throw, but suddenly found there was nothing in it.

"Dad." She frowned at him as she rescued the phone from the far wall. "I know you're upset, but don't take it out on the phone." She set it down and moved to sit beside him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I am very upset, but your right that's no excuse to throw things." He rested his head against the back of the couch. "I just want to talk to her."

Alexis gave him a sympathetic smile. "You know, she's probably really upset too. Maybe that's why she hasn't answered you."

He frowned. "I knew it. She's still mad because I followed her."

"Dad,"

"She's never going to forgive me for this one."

"Dad"

"Or maybe she's just being spiteful because I've called her fifty million times."

"Dad!" She grabbed his arm to stop his rant. "I didn't mean angry upset. She probably feels really guilty right now."

"Guilty?" His brow furrowed. "Why on earth would she feel guilty?" He was obviously trying to blow her off.

"Maybe, because it was her fault that you got shot."

"Alexis?" He was shocked.

Alexis had never received such a scolding look from her father, but she continued anyway. "If she was a little better at her job, you wouldn't have been able to follow her and then you get shot to protect her. She's supposed to protect you. Frankly she's not good enough for you if she can't protect you."

"Alexis Castle, that's enough!" He was almost yelling at her. "Don't you dare blame Kate for any of this."

She shook her head, understanding in her eyes. "I'm not, dad, but she is." She took her father's hand and leaned into his side. "Do you remember teaching me to ride my bike? I didn't want you to teach me that day, but you coaxed me into it and thirty minutes later we were in the emergency room getting a cast on my arm?"

He cringed remembering vividly.

"Do you remember how guilty you felt, because I got hurt? You told Gram that you were a terrible father and that it was all your fault for pushing me to learn."

He looked down at her. "She agreed with me."

She chuckled slightly. "That's not the point, Dad. It took a while for you to realize that everything was ok and that you weren't a terrible parent." Sitting back up she met his eyes. "Kate was the first one at the hospital every day, and the last one to leave while you were there. I think there were a few nights that she actually stayed with you too. I went down to the precinct this morning to thank her for everything she did for you while you were there. She could hardly look me in the eyes though, Dad. The guilt was written all over her face." They sat with each other, silent for a moment. "She really cares about you. She just needs a little time to realize that everything really is ok."

He smiled, "What would I do without you?" and pulled his daughter close, finally understanding.

"I have no idea." She hugged him back, careful not to hurt him. "I have to go. I'm meeting Ashley for dinner. Please do as the doctors said and don't move too much." She kissed his cheek leaving him smiling after her.

Not ten minutes later there came a knock at the door. He had just braced his arms against the couch to stand when his mother's shrill voice echoed from the other room. "Richard, don't you dare." He huffed and relaxed against the couch again, listening carefully and praying that it would be Kate on the other end of that knock.

Kate smiled as the door was opened. "Hello, Martha."

"Oh, Kate, dear, how are you?" Martha opened her arms and embraced her tightly knowing that this whole ordeal had been just as hard on her as it had been for them. "I'm glad you've come. All he's done since he got home is ask for you."

She smiled at the older woman's genuine warm welcome. "I'm sorry I…"

"Kate,"

They both looked to find Castle leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, relief and joy filling his face as he tried to hide the pain.

Her eyes widened with initial shock, as he stood bare-chested before her, but the shock wore off quickly enough into and excited smile as her heart began to race. She hadn't realized just how much she had actually missed him.

"Richard, darling, you're supposed to be on bed rest." His mother hurried to his side with Kate following.

He brushed his mother's worried remarks off and reached for Kate's hand beaming when she took his. "How are you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, but you're supposed to be in bed." She dropped a small bag onto the counter before wedging her shoulder under his good arm for support.

"Ohh, did you bring me burgers?" He asked excitedly trying to turn back.

"Bed, now." She scolded. "Let's go."

He looked down at her devilishly "Really?"

She pressed her lips together unable to resist smirking at his remark as she glared up at him playfully.

"Oh Richard, behave yourself." Martha's hand tapped his cheek gently as she helped Kate get him back to his room. "There you are. I have to go now, darling. Do you have everything you need?"

He smiled never letting his eyes leave Kate's. "I do now."

Martha just smiled as Kate flushed a deep shade of red. She kissed her son's cheek and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Keep both eyes on him. The doctors told him to stay in bed and take it easy and what do you think he's done all day?"

Kate gave a small knowing laugh. "The exact opposite."

"Exactly."

"Goodbye, Mother," Rick smiled as he pushed her out the door with his eyes.

Finally they were alone. Kate sat beside him on the edge of the bed his hand still in hers. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, Castle."

He shook his head smiling. "You're here now. That's all that matters." They fell silent for a moment. "Kate, listen," He grabbed her other hand. "I'm sorry for everything I said a few days ago. You're one of the most intelligent women I know and I'm sure you had good reason for not telling me everything."

She shook her head. "Castle,"

"No." He cut her off. "I nearly got us both killed because I wouldn't just let you be and if you hadn't been there when I got shot…" His words stopped as her fingers pressed across his lips.

"_**I**_ nearly got us killed, Castle. I should have told you the truth from the start." She drew a breath as her eyes fell from his. "I was ashamed and I tried to hide from you." She tilted her head back trying to keep her tears from falling. "It was stupid I know. I didn't trust you and I'm sorry." Her hand slid over his chest to the bandage and she rested her fingertips on the edge. "God, I'm so sorry."

He could hear how tight her voice was and the tremble of her words confirmed all Alexis had said. "Kate," He took her hand away from the bandage and pressed it tightly against the warm skin of his chest, holding it there with his own. "What do you feel?"

The soft rhythmic thump of his heart tapped her hand and a small smile of realization crossed her lips. "Your heartbeat."

He smiled still holding her hand. "Yes, my heartbeat. That means I'm ok and you can stop blaming yourself for this."

She pulled her hand back stubbornly. "Castle, you took three bullets because of me."

He shook his head. "I took three bullets to protect you, Kate and I'd take ninety seven more if it meant keeping you safe."

A hint of mischief glinted through the water in her eyes. "Only ninety seven?"

He shrugged. "Well I figure by a hundred I'd look more like Swiss cheese than anything that could offer you any kind of protection." He smiled, happy to hear her laughter, soft though it was. "Come here." He pulled her arm gently.

There was no hesitation as she leaned down into his arms. She had almost lost him and wasn't about to pass up the chance to be so close. "I'm glad you're ok, Castle"

His arms were wrapped as tightly around her as he could bear. "Yeah, me too."

Kate pulled back, knowing that if she stayed in his arms any longer there would be no mistaking that hug for more than just friendly comfort. She was able to get about half way up before she realized he wasn't letting her go. His arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist, trapping her at his side and the other behind her back, keeping her from sitting up fully.

He met her nervous eyes with a calm strength. "You know. This whole thing got me thinking. You and I are very lucky people. We stick our necks out almost every day and always come out ok in the end. But, this time," He breathed deeply. "this was a really close call and it made me realize…" His hand went from her back to her face, slowly bushing a strand of hair behind her ear before tangling in her silky locks. "Our lives are a little too uncertain to play games with."

Her breath became shallow and heart beat quickened as they continued to gaze at one another. He was being completely serious for once. "What are you saying, Rick?"

He let go of her to push himself up into a sitting position, only bringing them closer together. "You know exactly what I'm saying." He whispered.

The air caught in her chest, unable to believe what she was hearing. She had dreams about this moment, but it never seemed to come.

"I'm done playing games, Kate." His arm slid slowly around her back again pulling her closer still, as he searched her eyes for any sign of opposition. There was none. "I'm saying I love you."

She was lost in him at that moment. So much so, that she couldn't even breathe much less speak to tell him she felt the same way. The words were screaming in her head to come out, but her emotions were absolutely overwhelming. And then suddenly, all thought stopped. His hand had slid around her slender neck and he was moving closer, slowly closing the small gap between them. She could feel his warm breath against her lips as he hesitated for just a moment, giving her every chance he could to stop him, if this wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't moving. Her eyes slid shut instinctively as his lips covered hers softly and she melted, completely taken by him.

Castle held the kiss, afraid to move; fearing what would happen if he did. They stayed like that for just a moment before he felt her soft warm hand on his jaw, gently pulling him deeper. Relief washed over him as he tightened his arm around her back and slid his fingers into her hair, bringing her as close as he possibly could. He could feel her smile as she pressed her lips tightly against his and smiled himself at the soft moan that escaped her.

The kiss ended a moment later, but neither of them moved or even opened their eyes. Their lips were still touching and that moment was glorious. She could feel the victorious look on his face from his lips and he could feel that sexy bite on her bottom lip that she employed to keep her smile under control.

She pulled back giggling as she caught her fingertip between her teeth and gazed up at him, her cheeks a nice shade of pink. It didn't matter how hard she tried, that smile was coming out.

He grinned shaking his head and laughed at how flustered she was. "You're adorable, you know that?" He took her hand and kissed it gently. "I take it you didn't mind that kiss then?"

"Mind it?" She was suddenly able to regain her composure as she leaned toward him to whisper in his ear. "It was about time." She pulled away kissing his cheek on the way back before standing and giving him a playful wink as she walked out.

A moment later she returned, food hot and ready on a tray.

His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the burgers and how hungry he was. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

She smiled as she set the tray down beside him. They ate relatively quietly, simply enjoying each others company. Kate cleared the bed and took the tray back to the kitchen when they had finished. By the time she came back he was laying back with both hands behind his head, looking very satisfied. The sight made her heart skip a beat, but she didn't let it show as she stood beside the bed looking down at him. "It's getting late. I should go."

His hand shot out catching hers. "You aren't allowed. I have to be under constant observation." He smiled innocently as her eyebrow rose. "Doctor's orders." He shrugged.

She shook her head, a smile gracing her lips as she kicked her shoes off. "Are you sure that wasn't constant supervision?" She watched the roll in his eyes as she climbed over him to the opposite side of the bed laughing.

"Me? Need supervision? Pah!" He laughed with her as he brought his arm down over her.

They rested for a moment, just lying in each others embrace. There was a comfort here like no other.

"Hey Castle," Kate tilted her head up meeting his eyes. "I love you, too."

He smiled and hugged her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Nothing else in the world mattered now. His world was finally complete.

~Finished~Thank you :)


End file.
